1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to systems and methods for Quality of Service management. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved system for providing real-time monitoring of service quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of telecommunications is evolving. Telecommunications networks began as lines of signaling towers that visually relayed messages from tower to tower. The invention of the telegraph led to electrical communication over wires strung between the transmitter and receiver. Switching techniques were then created to allow a given wire to be used for communication between different transmitters and receivers. What really fueled the expansion of telecommunications networks thereafter was the creation of the telephone, which allowed telephone owners to transmit and receive voice communications over the telegraph wires. It became necessary for telephone companies to maintain a complex infrastructure of telephones, wires, and switching centers.
The telecommunications industry continues to grow, due in large part to the development of digital technology, computers, the Internet, and various information services. The sheer size of the telecommunications infrastructure makes it difficult to manage. Various specializations have sprung up, with telecommunications “carriers” providing and maintaining channels to transport information between localities, and telecommunications “providers” that provide and maintain local exchanges to allow access by end-users, and that provide and maintain billing accounts. In addition, a variety of telecommunications-related businesses exist to provide services such as directory assistance, paging services, voice mail, answering services, telemarketing, mobile communications, Internet access, and teleconferencing.
The relationships between the various entities vary wildly. In an effort to promote efficiency in developing, overseeing, and terminating relationships between telecommunications entities, the TeleManagement Forum has developed a preliminary standard GB 917, “SLA Management Handbook”, published June, 2001, that provides a standardized approach to service agreements. Service level agreements, much as the name suggests, are agreements between a telecommunications entity and its customer that the entity will provide services that satisfy some minimum quality standard. The complexity of the telecommunications technology often makes the specification of the minimum quality standard a challenging affair. The approach outlined in the handbook discusses differences between network parameters (the measures that a carrier uses to monitor the performance of the channels used to transport information) and quality of service (QoS) (the measures of service quality that have meaning to a customer). Telecommunications entities need to be able to relate the two measures for their customers.
Next generation (fixed and mobile) network service providers will be urgently competing for market share. One of their existing challenges is to minimize the delay between creation and roll-out of new added-value services. Telecommunications entities wishing to serve these providers need to have the capability to ensure fine control of newly created services in a very short period (weeks instead of months). Existing service platforms, which depend on technology-specific software development, are inadequate.
As new technologies are introduced, resources will be shared between more customers. Yet the customers will expect higher QoS. Telecommunications entities will need a service platform that can measure and monitor the delivered QoS on a customer-by-customer basis. The existing platforms, which only provide customers with dedicated resources, will be unable to compete.
Because existing service platforms rely on technology-specific software development, deployed technologies (i.e. ATM, IPVPN) have hard-coded models, often with fixed (pre-defined) performance parameters. These models are directed at service level assurance for the provider, and are unsuitable for monitoring individual customer QoS. Further, this approach requires that service models for new technologies be developed from scratch, and the resulting heterogeneity of tools required to monitor the different services and/or different steps of the service lifecycle and/or different data required to compute the service status (faults, performance data) guarantees inefficiency and confusion.
For the above reasons, an efficient system and method for service model development, QoS measurement, with customer-by-customer customization, and real-time monitoring, is needed.